


Just Talking.

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not really a fic Just getting the conversation flowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey there Readers!

So i know you may be expecting a Jonnor fic sorry for the lack of that here xD 

I wanted to get some conversation going!!!!!

Since this site doesn't have a messaging thing i decided i'd put this up and we can chat in the comments.

So i was wondering if any of you writers would be up for some prompts?  Cause if you are i'd be more than willing  to help you out :D 

 

Im in need of some serious Jonnor,  From fluffy to smutty whatever!  So if you'd like  a prompt send in a comment and lets chat come up with something cool :D or if you just wanna chat thats cool too lemme know :D  
  


<3


	2. Photoshop

So any of my readers out there, 

Are any of you able to photoshop ? Cause i can't but i have some request.. So if you can photoshop or know someone who can Please Comment!!! I've been trying to do this forever and i cant x.x 

This request for some images for my ABO fic !! So if you guys can help me out :3 it'd be awesome!

So leave a comment lemme know if you can or if you can direct me to someone who might be able to!!

<3 

Updates will be coming soon thanks for being patient :D


	3. Soooo...

I have a question for everyone!

Ive been thinking of maybe writing a Gayden Gavin / Hayden Fanfic..

Now before you get your pitch forks and torches.. Hear me out!

So i like most others in the fandom have decide that lets not.. ship gav and Hay for whatever crazy ass reasons we come up with ..

However i saw a gif post that kinda inspired me and made me want to write a fic..  I could easily make it Jonnor.. But at the same time i think it's best to remember that My writings are works of _**Fiction**_ They aren't based on any facts they're solely from my imagination.  

I'm attempting to be logical here.

I Adore Bravin and mean no disrespect  to them nor do i mean disrespect to Hayden and his girlfriend.   

This fic would be just from my imagination...

So i ask my readers, 

What do you guys and gals think?  I don't want drama and if you do comment as you've always been just be kind and respectful! If you say no thats fine just do it in a polite manner. 

Let me know what you think in the comments below!

<3 

-SxDxB


	4. Too..

Sad. 

Too sad to update anything. 

:/


	5. Pick Me up..

Alright so in light of some recent events i've decided to take  up a project.

This is where ya'll come in!

This project is for Gavin it's a little pick me up for him.

So if you adore Gavin like i do and want to help me with this Gavin pick me up..

Comment below for details! 

I can't do it without you guys and gals so :]

Hope to hear from you guys! 


	6. updates.

so I know I've been slow...

 

my laptop is a piece of crap.. And its being slow as all fuck.. I can barely do videos..

videos used to take me an hour or two at tops.. It took me all week to do my newest one.. So you can imagine my frustration.

as for updates.. I'm hesitant to update them from mobile.. I just dunno exactly how they'd come out..

they'd probably be shorter and that sort of stuff...

I know you guys want updates so I'm kinda at a crossroads here.

opinions my loves ?


	7. :/

**dunno about updating...**

:/


	8. originals?

if I were to write original stories with my own original characters...

would anyone read?


	9. prompts?

who here would like some prompts? I have a few and I'm hoping to give them out!

I know a lot of you readers are talented writers as well :3

 


	10. prompt anyone?

would anyone be up for a Jonnor prompt ? I've got one id like to give to someone. Its a bit more on the smutty side so if youre interested drop a comment below!


	11. Where is everyone?

Debating on updating things but it feels like no one is around... o.o 

What is happening D:


	12. IMPORTANT

Okay Everyone Regarding I've Always been yours and youve always been mine..

Remember how i was looking for a photoshop wizard to make me some mpreg Connor?

I believe i found someone awesome who is currently working with me to create images for the fic and im ecstatic about it :D

Nothing is ready just yet .. just some rough drafts but they looked awesome and so once theyre perfected i will be posting some Mpreg Connor so Get your shit together everyone!!

This is Happening!


	13. Checking in!

Hey Readers,

Just checking in with you all to see whats going on? hows it going?  
Also i wanted to see if you were all enjoying the Always been yours and youve always been mine updates?

As well as any other story i've recently updated.

Lemme know!!! 

<3


	14. Chapter 14

So this recently popped in my head and i was thinking how interesting it'd be if we had Joah in the 50s. o.o I'm talkin more of the " Fun 50s" like in movies. sock-hops and milkshakes and gee.. and yeah..

Know what i mean? anyone? no.. Just me? meh.

SO any writers up for a prompt/ Challenge maybe? Jude / Noah 50s style. Could be a one shot with cute date and what not. or could be longer if you wanted.

Comment below if you would like to do it or if you know someone that you think would be awesome at writing this.


	15. Mprego.

Soooo

Ya'll remember when i mentioned the edits of mpreg Connor for the ABO fanfic?

Well great news.

The edits are in and i'm about to show you guys.. So be prepared for some weirdness..

You'll probably start laughing at first.. I did. lol

Anyway 

without further ado  I present to you Pregnant Connor From I've Always been Yours and You've Always been mine.

 

 

These two were my favorites done by a wonderful editor on Deviantart By the username of: plickjt3

So big thanks to them for taking time to make some of these for Me!! Of course and for being a wizard with making these cool things that i could not. 

So Pregnant Connor everyone.

Isn't he beautiful? 


	16. A Vote!

Hello 

Jonnor Fans!

Joah Fans!

And in general 

Those who enjoy reading the odd ideas that come to my mind.

So lately i've been having trouble deciding what i want to update...  It's a horrible struggle x.x 

So i decided to ask you guys:

Which fic would you like to see updated ?

Or perhaps which fics and in what order?  

Drop a comment below and let me know what fic you're dying to see an update for!

Also if you pick a fic that may be a one shot i'll let you know!

So please..

Drop me a comment letting me know which you'd like to see updated and hopefully i'll get some chatter and be able to have 'Votes' to tally up! 


	17. November!

Hello people of the internet!!!  
It is i.  
SxDxB  
Miss me?  
Well i need help again.. Deciding which fic to update!  
So drop me a comment of which fics you'd love to see updated!  
Can be one ..   
Can be several!  
Just put them in order of which one you'd like updated first :]


	18. Hello Lovelies!

It is i !

I have some news!!!

So if you haven't heard yet i'll tell you right now;

I'm testing the waters on Wattpad!

If you've got wattpad find me!

If not it's cool i'll still be here on a03 updating and uploading things!

I'm trying to get  updates going!! Forgive me for slowness.

Between work and my lack inspiration to update i am trying!

I promise!

But that aside.

I'll also be on wattpad. So i may post stories on there you don't see on here if you'd like to check them out i'll link you to my wattpad so you can stay in the loop on everything i'm writing and such!

 

[My 1st Story On wattpad! Click me.](https://www.wattpad.com/336953539-give-me-love-give-a-little-time-to-me)

So there's my first story on wattpad! It is not on a03 so feel free to go read it!

Anyway that is the announcement!

Carry on! :]


	19. Chapter 19

Hey!

It's me.

I'm still around i see all your guys work and its wonderful!   
keep it up! 

Anyway i've been kinda M.I.A from the fanfic scene for a while..

I'm sorry D:

But that's why i am here. 

I'm opening up for some prompts.

Now they're to be One shots.

I'd prefer for Joah.

But Jonnor is good too!

Or if you're feeling super crazy it can be for both. Together.

So drop me a comment with the pairing and prompt.

The prompt has to really inspire me for me to write it!

So i don't want you to feel upset if i don't use it O:

Doesn't mean i don't love you.  
Cause i do love you! 

Anywhoo

Drop me a comment below with the pairing and prompt!


	20. checkin in

Hey!  
So just checkin' in with everybody.  
How are you?

Have you guys enjoyed some the updates / new fics i put up?  
Are you looking forward to a specific update?

I know i left a lot of fics hanging. I'm sorry about that!  
When inspiration strikes up again i will return to them.

As for now are you enjoying the new ones / chapters i have updated?  
Lemme know.


End file.
